


Collection of Character Poems

by MadameAngel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Sweeney Todd (2007)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameAngel/pseuds/MadameAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of character poems I wrote to keep myself occupied during English class.</p><p>Originally published on fanfiction.net 2007</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jack Sparrow

He looks at me,

His black eyes glinting in the Caribbean sun.

Set in his sun-tanned face,

His eyes hide secrets,

And laughter,

And the promise of fulfillment,

In life, in love,

In freedom.

He is free, and above all,

He believes in freedom,

And the power to live your life.

This gives him passion,

Reckless passion.

For life, he fights,

For freedom, and love.

He hides the sorrow in his eyes,

Of love un-feigned,

And un-returned,

From the woman he did truly love.

And yet,

He moves on,

Fighting,

Living,

Loving life.


	2. Cutler Beckett

Power

And control

Over those who have betrayed him.

Betrayal…

He is no stranger to betrayal.

And he, too, is no stranger to love.

Yes,

He has known love.

And he has believed in

Freedom.

Until that freedom

Stole his love.

Now he fights

To recapture his love,

And regain his honour.

And to stomp out

So-called freedom,

Vulgarity,

Obscenity,

And recklessness.

He will fight

Until

The

End.


	3. Bootstrap Bill Turner

Patiently

He waits.

He waits to leave the ship,

Knowing he never will,

And yet he hopes

Because those he loves

Will come for him.

And so he waits,

Because he as hope.

He followed his dreams,

And the will of his heart

Led to captivity.

He chose it.

And now he is waiting.

Lonely,

But not ashamed of who he is,

Or what he has become,

Because he has hope

For his son,

And the life he should have had.

He is a part of the ship,

Part of the crew,

And he will be free.


	4. Davy Jones

Scorned,

Betrayed,

By the woman he loves.

Misunderstood.

Misunderstanding.

Refusing to believe.

Lonely.

He loves her,

And he doesn't know

That she loves him

Still,

Eternally.

And he scorns her,

And he loves her,

And he devoted his life to

Corruption

Because of her.

He lives

In torment

Tormenting others,

Scorning and cursing lives.

He lives

Because of her.

With her,

And without

Forever.


	5. Albus Dumbledore

His eyes sparkle

As he chuckles

At a secret only he knows.

His twinkling blue eyes

Hide the tragedy of a tortured past,

Of lost loved ones

And a misplaced friendship.

Yet he is happy,

And he, too, is fighting

For a cause he believes in.

And he manages his sanity

By being insane.

"Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment, Tweak."

He believes in love,

Despite all that love

Has ruined in his life.

He is optimistic.

He has hope for tomorrow,

Of love making the world

A better place.

He uses his past to change the future,

And he forgives,

But doesn't forget.

Because he is hopeful,

And knows that

Love

Will change the world.


	6. Lord Voldemort

Life.

He longs to live

Forever,

To pass up all those who have gone before,

Ultimately,

And live,

Surpassing the ages,

Conquering the weak,

And those who oppose him.

Until his dying breath,

He lives fully,

And believes in his cause,

No matter what.

He believes he is right,

And will fight to the death.

But living forever is

Lonely.

He refuses to see how

Vulnerable

He has become,

Because he his thirsty for life

He has closed his eyes

To the possibility of anything more.

This will bring about his

Downfall.

Until then,

He will live.


	7. Lucius Malfoy

Ice.

Piercing

To the very soul.

His eyes

And his cold hatred.

But he lives

For what he believes to be true.

Unrelentingly,

He watches me

Hungrily.

Whether he wants to

Kill me

Or not,

I don't know.

But he watches me,

His ice blue eyes

Piercing my soul.

As I wait

And he watches

And I know that

I will die.

He moves in,

Like a predator,

And I'm his prey.

His face is inches from mine

As he smiles

And I feel

The sting

Of death

And he laughs


	8. Benjamin Barker

There was a barber

And his wife,

And he was beautiful

And carefree

And happy.

He knew his place,

But not the world around him.

The only thing he believed in was

Love.

And love favored him.

He was at peace,

With his wife,

And child,

Unaware of the darkness

Of the world as it is.

Corrupt.

But he is happy

And he is free.


	9. Sweeney Todd

Madness,

Driven by revenge.

His life, his love,

Were stolen,

Ravaged,

And left to die.

From their ashes,

The fire of vengeance

Has woken.

Of salvation.

Those who wronged him must pay,

And he is driven

Onward,

To doom

And destruction of so-called purity,

Of those corrupt

Who break through and steal.

He will have his revenge

If it kills him.

And by damning those who wronged him,

He will gain salvation,

Even if it kills him.


End file.
